


Heroes of the Light

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: The Scions are back where they belong and the day is saved (for now). But there's something that Veronyka needs to tell Minfilia first...





	Heroes of the Light

Returning to the Solar this time should have felt okay. Should have. After all, the Scions were rescued now, everyone was back home and safe, Veronyka had even stood very near to Minfilia on the airship, barely daring to take her eyes off her lest she disappear again. And yet, after debriefing with her friends (very, very briefly, Veronyka had fidgeted all through that conversation, her tail flicking from side to side in agitation, unable to keep her feet still), Veronyka had felt the anxiety creep over her again as she'd teleported directly to the aetheryte at Horizon. It had tried to turn her limbs to stone, freezing her as Coerthas hadn't quite managed to do despite the freezing cold climate there. But she'd quickly shaken it off as Stormy, her chocobo, had nudged against her, looking from her to his saddle as if asking if she was ready to go yet. Her new coeurl kitten, Baby Jr, had leaped up onto Stormy's back, an action that had scared the chocobo the first few times, and settled down among his downy feathers in front of the saddle, purring like mad. That sound had finally unfrozen Veronyka's limbs and she'd climbed into the saddle, settling down and grinning as Baby Jr moved to snuggle up against her middle.

Yet, the ride to the Waking Sands didn't fill Veronyka with joy as much as riding Stormy usually did. As the world flashed by around her, she couldn't stop the memories of one of the last times she'd ridden this path. She'd been so excited then, so full of life. And sure, the last time, the Solar had been clean, slightly redecorated. But it just didn't feel right without Minfilia there. And okay, yeah, maybe that should have been the first sign. Though, the way her heart had leaped at the sight of Minfilia glimpsed inside the Castrum had definitely been the most unsubtle hint in history. That and the way her hands had shaken as she'd stood beside Minfilia on the airship ride back, the knowing look that half the Scions (especially Yda) had given her.

"You're one smitten kitten, huh?" Yda had quipped to Veronyka before disappearing from the airship landing. Veronyka had only blushed, hoping that it could be put down to her happiness at having everyone back and also hoping that Minfilia hadn't seen.

"Am not," Veronyka had muttered to herself. But then Minfilia had called her name and her heart had skipped a beat. Okay, so maybe just a little smitten.

Right now, though, all Veronyka felt was scared as she slowed Stormy to a stop outside the doors of the Waking Sands and dismounted on shaky legs. While Stormy walked over to make friends with the other chocobo in the area, Veronyka set foot into the Waking Sands, her heart hammering in her chest as Baby Jr twined around her legs as if sensing her anxiety. And, well, her tail was fluffed up a little more than usual. And she did almost stumble as she walked down the stairs, but she could blame that on the kitten. Veronyka closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths before pushing the door open.

It was just as it had been before. Clean. Only now, there were a few more people, a few more guards. Veronyka felt herself relax as she walked through to the Solar, fighting the urge to make sure she looked good before she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Minfilia's smile was like sunlight, enticing a grin from Veronyka. She almost gave in to the urge to run over and hug her. Almost. The only thing stopping her was the fact that all of the Scions were gathered here now, and she didn't want to put up with Yda's teasing.

"Veronyka! It pleases me to see your face again," said Minfilia.

"Me too," said Veronyka, her tail swaying behind her, the tip flicked up. She hoped that her blush wasn't too obvious. "It's good to see all of you in here again, too."

"It's good to be back in here," said Minfilia. "Alas, we must get back to business. Our enemies won't give us a moment's respite, unfortunately."

"That's rude of them," said Veronyka. She wasn't sure where to stand, but there was space beside Minfilia.

"Come stand by me," said Minfilia, beckoning her over. "And we can begin." Though Veronyka's heart pounded and she was all too aware of how close Minfilia was to her, she stood by the hyur woman's side as she began the meeting on what they must do next. And, honestly, it sounded like a lot. So much that Veronyka felt dizzy as the information washed over her. Storming a Castrum, getting the three Grand Companies involved... it all sounded like so much for them to accomplish. Oh, and then they had to destroy a machine powered by three primals. Easy peasy.

"I guess they never said adventuring would be easy," said Veronyka with a little laugh that she didn't really feel.

"Anyone who thinks adventuring is easy is kidding themselves," said Cid.

"This will not be easy," said Minfilia. "We must not underestimate our enemies. Not again." Her gaze landed on the floor where Noraxia's body had lain what felt like just yesterday. Now, there was no sign that anything had even happened here. Minfilia didn't even look scared. Veronyka chose to ignore how her heart sighed at that. She could sigh romantically over it later, right now, they had a very important mission.

"Never again," Yda vowed, curling a hand into a fist.

"But, with that said, go now and rest up," said Minfilia. "We have an important mission ahead of us, so we must be prepared." But, as everyone else filed out, Veronyka found herself hesitating halfway to the door. She bit her bottom lip, her ears laying flat to her hair as she glanced around nervously. Her skin prickled, her limbs feeling strangely weak. Loose, even. "Veronyka? You look ill, are you okay?" Minfilia's voice somehow broke Veronyka out of her trance enough so that she turned around, though she could only catch Minfilia's pale blue gaze for a moment before her eyes dropped to her feet.

"I-I," Veronyka started, her ears still flat to her hair, tail flicking as she shuffled her feet and looked down at her shaking hands. Minfilia crossed the room in a few moments, and suddenly, she was standing in front of Veronyka.

"What's wrong?" Minfilia asked, taking Veronyka's hands in her own.

"I think I just need some air," said Veronyka, her heart beating so hard that she began to feel a little lightheaded.

"Me too," said Minfilia, giving her a smile that Veronyka barely caught, her eyes still on her feet. "I've been locked up so long, I almost forget what fresh air's like." She gave a little laugh, but Veronyka didn't laugh, only looked at her with huge, scared eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about the scream that she'd heard from deep within the compound, the scream that had almost made her break free from the rest of the group and fight her way through the guards until she got to wherever Minfilia was being held.

"Maybe we could go to the beach at Costa Del Sol?" Veronyka asked. Surely, something bad wouldn't happen in such a public place, Gegeruju wouldn't allow it.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been to the beach," said Minfilia. She gave Veronyka's hands a squeeze. "Want to teleport us there? You're the thaumaturge, after all." Now, Veronyka did laugh, knowing that everyone on Eorzea could tap into the aetherytes and teleport to them. But she did as Minfilia asked, closing her eyes for a moment before she cracked one eye open. Minfilia had her eyes closed, strands of hair floating around her face as the aether swirled around them. She looked so peaceful, so... pretty.

At least at the beach, Veronyka could blame her blush on the sun. Or not, considering it was currently night.

"We're here," said Veronyka, as if it needed saying. Minfilia grinned, moving away from her to gaze out at the stars and the fireworks that went all through the night. Veronyka had spent many nights here, either alone or with her friends, watching the fireworks explode over the water.

"Wow," Minfilia murmured, her voice hushed with awe at the sight. Veronyka made a similar sound, not caring how corny or cheesy it was. But she did hastily look away, her cheeks burning, as Minfilia turned back around to look at her. "You never told me how pretty it was out here, Veronyka. Maybe that would have made it more tempting to leave the Solar." Veronyka's heart lurched, and it must have shown on her face because Minfilia suddenly stepped closer to her, resting a hand on Veronyka's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, thanks to you." Veronyka could only hold her gaze for a moment, though, before she looked away again, tears in her eyes. Her friends made this look so easy with their partners! Why couldn't she just say how she felt, why did it have to be so complicated?

"I've had nightmares about that day for weeks," Veronyka mumbled. Minfilia gently lifted Veronyka's chin, looking into her tearful gaze. And now, the love warring with anxiety and the pain of the past was plain to see on her face.

"Honestly? I know I may look brave to everyone else, but I was scared too," said Minfilia. "Terrified, even."

"You? Scared?" Veronyka asked. Minfilia nodded. "I can't imagine you being scared of anything." But she hadn't imagined that scream of pain.

"I could say the same of you, you know," said Minfilia, smiling at her. "I've heard about the way you take on dungeons and every bad thing out there. That's how I knew you'd come to save me eventually. Like a knight in shining armour from the old fairytales."

"Or a knight in... a woolly coat, anyway," said Veronyka. Looking into Minfilia's eyes, she could feel the anxiety starting to seep away. Or, at least, the anxiety about that. Minfilia was here now, she wasn't going to just suddenly disappear again. It was going to be okay.

"I never considered myself a damsel in distress," said Minfilia. "That's not the kind of person who saves the world. The kind of hero we need. A hero like you." Veronyka purred, a blush rising to her cheeks again. And yet...

"I saw what happened," said Veronyka, the warmth fading as quickly as it had come. "In the Solar, I mean." She shuddered.

"I feared you might," said Minfilia, sadness entering her gaze. "The curse of those touched by the Echo."

"I thought I was going to watch you die," Veronyka finally blurted out, her tail lashing behind her as her ears tried to make a home in her hair. She blinked away tears. "And then when I found out you were in prison, I was so relieved and then mad that they locked you up."

There was silence for a few moments, punctuated only by the distant sound of revelers on the beach and the sound of fireworks behind them. And then, Minfilia spoke again, her tone more serious this time.

"Your concern for me is truly touching, Veronyka," said Minfilia. "But is that all that it is?" Now, she smiled, a glimmer of knowing in her eyes.

"No," said Veronyka, looking away as heat flooded her cheeks again. "I like you in a different way to how I'm supposed to, I think."

"Oh?" said Minfilia, a cheeky smile on her lips as she gently moved Veronyka's face to face her again. "You're not usually so careful with your words."

"I'm attracted to you," said Veronyka, annoyed with herself that she couldn't just say it. Her tail lashed in irritation.

"Does the Warrior of Light have a crush on little old me?" Minfilia asked, her voice teasing as she touched her chest. Veronyka looked at the smile on her lips and wanted to kiss her.

"Yes," said Veronyka. "Why couldn't I just say that?"

"Some feelings are hard to confess," said Minfilia. "And understandably so, after what just happened. That's why I didn't tell you."

"What?" Veronyka blurted, her tail and ears going up in shock. Did that mean-?

"Which is to say that I have feelings for you too," said Minfilia.

"Oh!" said Veronyka, her heart pounding now, hands shaking. "But wait, can we even be a thing with everything that's happening?"

"We can," Minfilia hedged. "But I'll tell you what- after we defeat the Ultima weapon, I'll take you out on our first date. As if you needed motivation to succeed, anyway."

"Don't you mean our second date?" Veronyka asked. "This is our first. We can watch fireworks together and eat fried fish and sit on the beach and talk, that's a date, right?"

"Oh, you're right," said Minfilia. "Yes, our second date, then. I'll take you out to dinner."

"I'd love that," said Veronyka, feeling happiness swell up inside her now. Any anxiety from before was gone, blown away by this new revelation.

"I'm glad," said Minfilia, her hands falling to Veronyka's shoulders now. "I see in you what burns inside me- the desire to change the world, to protect it, to make it as good as I know it to be. It is a quality that I see in too few people nowadays."

"We can change the world together," said Veronyka. "I know we can."

"That's the spirit I fell for," said Minfilia, smiling at her. She looked pretty when she blushed, Veronyka noticed. And out here, on the beach, despite the various monsters that roamed the land beyond the beach, Veronyka felt like everything would be okay. That they could do this. Anything seemed possible, when she was this happy. Even saving the world.


End file.
